


Protector

by Kuewnasi



Series: Harry Potter/Baccano! Crossovers [1]
Category: Baccano!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gandor brothers wouldn't hit a girl, Gen, Mild Language, Teeny little language from Berga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gandor brothers are traditionalists thinking that women shouldn’t be harmed. Three times Luna Lovegood is spoiled by this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keith

It happened in the library where Luna sat at a lonely table, isolating herself from the rest of the crowded desks as she indulged in both of her sheets of homework and stack of eccentric books.

At times she can feel the piercing eyes embedded with cruelty and sniggering of the older students.  
“Hey, loony”, her nickname whispered unkindly across the wide room and quiet laughter tore from their throats along with others. Suddenly, it halted, dissolved into silent fear and cautious murmuring and the chair opposite her shifted.

Luna nearly jumped in surprised, her misty eyes immediately looked up finding an older year Hufflepuff. Oddly, by appearance this Hufflepuff screamed of an infamous history. His facial features were rough, crossed eyes and eyebrows tightly scrunched up as his lips lay into a perpetual frown. 

He jerked his head back and Luna finally understands.

He was protecting her.

A goofy smile immediately cracked across her childish face, and she couldn’t help but write him a message, “ _I like you. You’re very kind, protecting Loony Lovegood_ ”.

He shook his head at the note, clearly disapproving the nickname.

Throughout their quiet, tender times in the library, Luna can actually witness the sound of his voice on two occurrences.  
One, the times when he was teaching her muggle card games and this piques Luna’s interest- the shades of Slytherin characters appears as evidently within the folds of his clever hands. And two, his name: 

Keith Gandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasons I think Keith as a Hufflepuff is possibly how he's loyal to his traditional ways as in Baccano! he's against drug trading for a Mafia man.


	2. Berga

She was harshly shoved against the wall. She cried out in pain and her bag fell- spewing books, papers and many of her valuables across the marble floor.

Her legs trembled as she immediately fall victim to the ground.

Brutal laughter echoed through the corridor as her blurred eyes spy green. A hand appeared in her vision and blindly, the small, weaker Ravenclaw reached out-

The hand disappeared and Luna hears a surprised shriek accompanied by a hard thud. Luna could have swore she heard bones cracked. 

Commotion suddenly broke out, spilling frantic panic and hurried footsteps.

Out of nowhere, a large shadow towered over her. The blond girl momentarily froze, trailing her teary eyes towards a massive bulk with a face of a thug. His jaws strong and straight and yet Luna can see tender worry in his crossed eyes.

“Shit,” he finally spoke. His voice was rough and clearly American. “ _Goddammit_ those son of a bitches”, he cursed further, and in a blink of an eye, Luna found herself whapped within his warm arms. He immediately ran to the Infirmity and all Luna can do was melt and fell unconscious within his embrace.

Moments later, Luna finds herself in one of the white beds, smiling and laughing freely at fifth year Gryffindor Berga Gandor. For a large student, Berga was oddly submissive and kind towards her in his own shy and awkward ways.

“You can be a knight, an auror who strikes fear, mister Gandor”, she smiles up at him. He grunts and burned a shade of pink. 

“Well, miss Lovegood, pretty girls like you um, shouldn’t get hurt”, he mumbled, turning his head away as his cheeks turns cherry red as Luna giggled, her pale cheeks tinted similar colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berga in Gryffindor well because he just is. Courageous enough to beat shit up.


	3. Luck

“Stop that”, a cool voice echoed out.

Luna blinked through her teary, pained eyes. Drenched and nothing more then a muddy mess as she sat in the cold pond. Peering thought her blond strands; she can see a young figure draped in green robes. His hair slicked back and held a certain glint in his brown orbs. Luna blinked once more, sworn she seen similar eyes.

The older boys in green immediately stopped their teasing; their reaction piqued the smaller girl’s interest. As their beaming smirks suddenly dampened the moment they caught sight him, as if disapproving regardless of living under the same house colours.

“What do you want, Gandor?” One of the boys called out, his voice embedded with a lack of trust. Luna instantly held her breath and her eyes widens slightly at the name.

Gandor looked amused, “now ain’t that polite? Can’t a fellow house member be curious?” The accent tinted in his voice immediately reminded Luna of Keith.

“Here, lemme finish”, he affords nonchalantly and Luna’s heart sank, the swelling hope began dissolving.

The other boys blinked, then slowly- they grinned once more. 

They instantly gave their thanks as they clapped his shoulders and walked off. Sharing smirks, joking and once in a while they would look behind their shoulders, the malice evident in their eyes at the sight of dirty, miserable Luna.

Both Luna and Gandor watched their retreating figures, until they have disappeared into the distance.

Gandor looks back at the younger year in blue robes within her filthy state. She stares back, her body shivering and shaking.

He finally gave a sad smile as he shook his head, walking towards her. 

“Are you injured, miss Lovegood?” He gently asked, trying to maneuver her out of the pond, not caring about the stains on his clothes. She flinched, “m-my knee…it scraped against the rock when they pushed me down…”

Gandor frowned, shaking his head again. “Here, let me-” “You’re all the same.” 

He blinked at the statement, finding her smiling widely back. 

“You and your brothers, are Gandors taught to be like knights?” She freely asked him despite her state, her face still beaming.

He chuckled, as he easily carries her into his arms. “Ah, that’s right. As I recalled Berga was acting unusually shy when he told us about you and that question. Believe me, it was quite a sight.”

Luna finds herself smiling more, “so, were you? Like the ones in fairy tales- in your shining armor and well-mannered like a groomed gentlemen-” She immediately paused, the smile switched into thinking mode as she pressed her lips together.

“But then again, that addresses more towards you. Keith looks too scary, nice, but his face is like a werewolf in the night. Berga is more of a giant with animalistic features. And what’s your name?”

The older student just laughed quietly at her blunt, changing train of thoughts. Silently, he couldn’t wait to tell Berga and write to Keith.

“It’s Luck”, he finally managed, a smile gracing across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luck is so Slytherin. Dude wearing the kingly mask.


End file.
